Coitus
by Hiroto Sumi
Summary: What do you get when you combine a pervert with a sexual virtual reality game? Warning: Mature content and Hentai.
1. The Rumor

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story. Thanks to xmoonlightxblossomx for the story request. Hikari Aino is owned by HikariHime1993.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes anal, Hentai, masturbation, and mature content. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The Rumor

It was a wonderful and typical weekday morning as the sun was illuminating across the slick bedroom walls of an azure blue color. The window was along the back wall of the room, as a bed rested upon the floor with a foot between the wall and the mattress itself. The bed was held up with wooden frames, as the covers were cerulean blues. The floor was wooden as a petite black table sat along the right side of the bed with a silver desk lamp atop the right side, and a dismal electronic clock with cobalt numbers on the left. A dresser was across from the bed with dark colors of black with flaxen gold along the edges. To the right of that was the wooden bedroom door, as it remained shut. The entire room was about twenty feet across and thirty feet long.

The alarm clock suddenly went off as the covers along the bed began to squirm and shift about. Soft moans sounded from beneath the sheets as black hair was poking out from the top of the bed across a white pillow and mattress fabric. Kazuhito awoke as he sluggishly sat up and exposed his modest long sleeved shirt in navy blue along with matching long pants. He had navy blue colored spiky hair with penetrating azure eyes. He was eighteen years old and five feet six inches tall as he could sense that the school day had just begun.

'Morning already?' Kazuhito thought to himself. He could hear the alarm clock unceasingly and annoyingly beeping with various sounds as he pressed a button on the top of it with his left hand. The time 6:31 AM was exposed on the clock as he had about an hour before he had to be at his first class for school. Kazuhito was entering his final year of high school as the autumn atmosphere was directly behind his white curtains with the trees in his backyard changing colors with tones of yellow, brown, orange, red, and even purple.

'Heh. There you are.' The male teenager had his legs expanded across the mattress while beneath the sheets with his right hand feeling the mischievous electronic device. He smirked to himself as he lay back with his messy hair across the pillow, and gripped the item with his right hand. His arms and legs were at ease as the appliance in his grasp was a controller to an adult toy known as a vibrator. The black remote was attached to a thin dismal wire as it stretched downward into his pajama pants.

'This'll feel good,' Kazuhito grinned. The remote had an on or off option as his right index finger switched the device to on. 'Oh yeah…!' The youth immediately felt something begin to shudder and vibrate, as warmness and arousal briskly tingled from head to toe. Soft moans were released from his slightly opened mouth as something began to jerk and bulge beneath his pajama pants.

'I'm hardening already since it feels so awesome,' Kazuhito groaned, as he could feel the enjoyment and delight from the toy's satisfaction. The bulge continued to increase as he dropped the controller onto the mattress and placed his right hand onto the twitching lump. 'Oh dang…!' Kazuhito lamented beneath the bed covers as his hand fervently squeezed the manly shape within his lower attire, and released another whine.

'Stroking time.' The male began to move his hand up and down while firmly holding onto the clothed erection as the tip was beginning to moisten with pre-cum while soaking through his pants. He suddenly sat up as he tossed aside the blankets to expose his misconduct, and placed the soft white pillow that was at the top of his bed directly in front of him. 'That feels so good…!' His right hand was immediately wrapped around his concealed cock as the wire to the vibrator was slipped downward across his back and into his pants. He continued stroking and squeezing as his sounds were increasing in volume while his cheeks were red with fluster. The wet spot had grown as the eight inch long and two-inch wide cock was pulsing through his attire.

'Time to cum…' Kazuhito got onto his knees as he pulled his pampered pants down toward his lower thighs, and unveiled the throbbing and scarlet red hardened dick. His balls were also dangling from beneath him as his left hand cupped them while his right hand continued to squeeze and grip his thick cock. 'Oh… That's it…' The wire was hanging out from his tight posterior as his waist was softly trembling from the concealed vibrator deep within his strained opening.

'I'm gonna cum…' Kazuhito complained with his eyes shutting, and his hands continuing to masturbate. His right hand was furiously stroking upwardly and downwardly as he fantasized a penetration from behind and a feminine tightness around his eager cock. He swiftly and firmly caressed his frontal parts as sweat was trickling across his cheeks, and his laments were louder than before.

'Just a bit more!' Kazuhito briskly eased himself across the bed as the twitching cock was thrust against the pillow, and his feet touching the wooden piece behind the mattress with his legs spread out. The controller was carelessly tossed to the side as the wire was still connected to his rump. His hands were pressing against the mattress as he was shifting his body across the pillow as if doing push-ups. Kazuhito continued to feel his dick trembling and dripping with pre-cum, as the tip of it was thrusting against and into the pillow's surface. His wails were increasing in strength as he continued ramming against the innocent cushion.

'C-cumming!' Kazuhito overwhelmingly gasped as an astonishing burst occurred between his thighs, and his entire body quaked with relief. The ejaculation began to outpour, and his dick sprung forward while spilling semen across the pillow. The groin squirted repeatedly as a puddle of hot sticky semen was spraying across the cushion beneath his thin structure. Several seconds passed by as the pleasure enveloped tenfold from head to toe, and the orgasm was concluded.

'That felt okay I guess.' Kazuhito sat up with his knees beneath him as he picked up the pillow with his hands, and could smell the vile male seed across the fabric's surface. The vibrator was still active, as the young adult didn't seem to mind. He let out a heavy sigh and placed the clean side of the pillow along the bed before grabbing the controller with his right hand. 'I must be getting used to this method. I didn't come as much as I had expected.'

Kazuhito felt his groin loosen up and droop as semen was still trickling from the tip onto his pants. He got off of his bed and felt the vibrator pound into him with little effect before turning it off. The male pulled up his pants and walked across the room. The chilly wooden floor continued onward as his bare feet were pressing against the surface while wandering forward.

'Maybe it's time to order new toys or something,' Kazuhito thought. He approached the pale closet door, and opened it, as it had a number lock on it with the correct code that he inputted himself. The door opened to expose a miniature room of white walls with many items inside. There were several boxes as well along with a small black sofa along the far wall beneath the window with pale blinds concealing it. On the right hand side were DVD's, magazines, pictures, and more of inappropriate material. On the left were boxes and items of pleasure such as the vibrator that he had utilized that very morning. To the left of the door was a television screen hovering along the wall.

'What should I try next?' Kazuhito glanced over the massive stock of adult toys as his eyes were studying every single thing that was exposed to him. There were even aged stuffed animals or blown up creatures and vibrators, dildo's, and lubes of all kinds. Additionally, a few posters were along the walls, as he didn't look at them. 'I feel like I just need something new or different other than these simple things.' The student stared between his legs as if contemplating how aroused he was at the moment.

'I'll try this one today,' Kazuhito smirked. He leaned forward and seized a pink egg vibrator, or an oval shaped object attached with a wire to a controller along a strap for wireless utilities. Kazuhito stepped out of the room and shut the door as he gripped the device with his left hand. He continued to mutter beneath his breath while hearing footsteps come closer to his position.

"Good morning, Kazuhito," a voice squeaked. The male turned around to see Hikari Aino, or his long time best friend. She had jet-black long hair and chestnut tinted eyes, as she was a year younger but in the same grade as Kazuhito, and four foot ten inches tall. She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a sapphire jacket with long sleeves, a white blouse underneath with a black bow tie, and plaid navy blue skirt, and black leggings up to her knees with black dress shoes.

"Good morning, Hikari," Kazuhito greeted. "I'm using this one today." He lifted up his left palm and revealed the devious egg vibrator as she simply laughed. They were also heavily perverted, but never sexually interacted with one another to avoid any accidental pregnancies or real life issues. He wasn't even sure if she utilized the toys herself, but he didn't feel comfortable to ask. No one knew but him that she was a high ranking Hentai enthusiast like himself. However, a lot of other students saw him as a nerd for liking Japanese Animation so much.

"Oh, the one you bought online a few months ago?" she inquired. "You also haven't been spending a lot of time in that room like you would a while ago." Kazuhito remembered sitting on the couch in the secret room for hours watching Japanese Animation Hentai while pleasuring himself. Nowadays he went to school and back with little attention to it.

"I think my body is getting bored of everything," the partner explained. "I'm not seeding as much as before. There aren't a lot of new shows to watch. I feel like I need something new to interact with. You know?" Hikari listened and nodded her head, as she felt a bit disappointed.

"You pleasure yourself several times a day," she answered. "When you wake up, in the shower, during school, and before bed, and sometimes more than that. Maybe you should do it less often." The friend shook his head in disagreement while slightly blushing.

"I appreciate the concern," he complimented. "I think I'll be fine with what I have so far. I have been recycling old toys to see if maybe they draw in interest once again." The student sauntered away toward his room as the female student simply sighed. It was almost time to head to school as Kazuhito went over to his bed, and picked up the cerulean colored backpack resting beside it. He unzipped the main pocket, in which there was a miniature pocket concealed inside.

'I'll try this out later,' he thought with a grin. His left hand shoved the egg vibrator into the pocket, which was quickly zipped up. The main opening had several textbooks as he zipped up the bag. The male headed toward the bedroom exit and past the toy room as he went into the bathroom for his routine morning. The restroom was completely white with marble flooring, a glass shower door in the right most corner of the room, a mirror in front of the shower along the wall, and a toilet along the left side of the room beside a pale bathtub. A white cabinet with two doors rested beneath the mirror, in which a single sink was above it with a silver faucet.

'Well, time to do it again,' Kazuhito chuckled. He removed his spoiled pajamas and tossed them into a beige clothes bin that was between the toilet and tub. It was about three feet high and box like with three feet across. He was completely nude as he shut the door, and then stared down to examine himself. His dick was still oozing with semen, as he was rather skinny and tall. The youth stepped into the shower and turned the gray knob to activate the water from the sprinkler that was a few feet over his head. In front of him was a petite shelf holding a yellow bar of soap, an orange bottle of shampoo, and a blue vibrator.

This vibrator was unique since it was waterproof. It went around his cock as a wire was attached to the ring, and the wire was connected to the remote controller. The two-inch long device was pinned to a Velcro piece of fabric as he wrapped it around his right upper thigh, and slipped the circlet over his manhood. There were two other rings along the wire as he put them around his balls. Linked to all three circles was an oval vibrator of an inch long and half an inch wide.

'This feels kind of awkward for some reason,' Kazuhito sighed. He activated the device on his leg, and began to feel the diminutive vibrations tickle his sexual organs. A moan dropped from his mouth as it felt like someone was pounding against his skin. Water was pouring from above as he ignored it for the moment, and watched below as his groin began to slowly erect for a second time that morning. 'I'm hardening again?'

Kazuhito began to grunt and gazed between his legs to see his dick beginning to spring upward. He then reached for the shampoo and opened up the lid to drip a tiny bit of it onto his right hand. He swirled his fingers through his hair as he could feel the warmness and arousal tingling up his limbs. It was like someone was caressing his manhood while he was attempting to wash his hair.

'More… It isn't strong enough…' Kazuhito reached for the controller with his left hand, and switched it to a higher volume. The vibrations became rougher as a staggering groan was loudly released from his mouth. 'Oh yeah! That's it! Make me come!' Kazuhito swiftly placed both hands on his head and seeped the shampoo bubbles throughout his cobalt hair while feeling his dick twitch and throb. It hardened and became cherry red, as he felt himself itching for more to relieve the sexual tension.

'Time for soap,' he told himself. He could feel pre-cum dripping from the tip as his right hand reached for his groin instead of the bar of soap. It squeezed and slipped upwardly and downwardly as he loudly moaned within the shower barrier. 'Man that feels good. I can't stop now.' His strokes became brisk and tight as his left hand cupped his balls. His groin was throbbing beneath his fingers as he sensed the ejaculation about to burst. The combination of his hand job and the vibrator brought him over the edge, in which he held his manhood with both hands.

'I can feel the heat about to burst through my cock,' he thought. Kazuhito then removed his hands and thrust his hips against the left wall of the shower. The coldness and smoothness of the tiles riled him up even more as he humped the wall furiously. 'Oh yeah! I'm going over the edge from this!' He yelped with pleased groans as he continued thrusting his cock against the wall.

'I'm coming!' He hollered a sensual sound as his dick sprung back before beginning to ejaculate. The teenager stepped back and gritted his teeth as he felt the hot release press through him as his body staggered with relief. He sprayed the walls of the shower with his ooze as his groin furiously spewed. To his disappointment only a bit of his stickiness shot out, and his cock was already drooping. 'Aw, that's all?' He deactivated the toy and removed it from his messy thighs, as he washed with soap before exiting the shower.

While wearing a pale robe the young man went back to his room, and got into a school uniform of complete sapphire blue colors or a long sleeved top with a white short sleeved shirt beneath it, and matching pants. His dress shoes were black, and appropriately went with the plain dismal tie around his neck. He grasped the backpack and put it onto his back.

With that, the young man departed from the house, and headed for the long dreary day that was completely unavoidable. It was about a ten-minute walk to school as Kazuhito had the chance to pass by a lovely park for children, some trees, and other neighborhood homes. He would sometimes go into the tunnel beneath a busy street to publicly humiliate his manhood, in which he didn't have the time for it that morning.

Kazuhito thought about the toy in his bag, in which he was passing the familiar tunnel. However, he felt sexually exhausted, which was rather peculiar. He noticed a few other students walking by the road as he sluggishly made his way to school. The high school was somewhat small with pale hallways of white walls, slippery floors, and blue lockers. The classroom doors were also white and many. Kazuhito headed for his locker, which was along the end of a row beside a trashcan. Hikari was standing there waiting for him, in which he swiftly approached her.

"Good morning," he whispered. She nodded and had her arms by her sides. "I didn't have enough time for the tunnel. I'm too tired anyway." He opened up his personal storage container, and organized his books while cautiously swapping the mischievous trinket from the backpack to his right pants pocket. "You're awfully quiet today."

"Oh, I overheard some girls back talking about you again," Hikari explained in a low tone of voice. "They dislike how you appreciate 2-D women so much. However, I was told a rumor about a new arcade game. It just arrived this past weekend, and some of the students from class are going there after school to check it out."

"I see. I like 3-D games, too, so that's a bit narrow minded of them," he scolded. "What kind of a game is it?" Kazuhito had a textbook in his left hand as he shut the locker door shut, and pivoted his entire being to face her. "I don't want to hear about it if it's another racing game."

"It is called 'Intricacy,' and you have to be eighteen-years-old to play. The arcade manager is also making everyone sign a disclaimer," she expressed with slight excitement. "It's a simulator game, virtual reality glasses, but everyone is saying that the user steps into the booth, and no one else can see what's going on. I hear that it's a Hentai game." Kazuhito's eyebrows wiggled at the words, but he was still rather perplexed to even hear of such a device.

"Well, you can go see it, and tell me about it tomorrow," he sighed. "Sounds like a naughty prank to me. Sometimes those girls, and even the guys, just make things up to taunt me. I end up feeling foolish for believing them. So I've learned to ignore everything that they tell me these days. I trust you though." He walked away as it was time for the first class, in which he had the egg vibrator tightly wrapped up within his right pants pocket.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Arcade's Finest Hour

End of Chapter Two: The Arcade's Finest Hour

The school day went by briskly, and it was finally the afternoon during the after class hours. Hikari and several other female students approached the arcade. The play center was close to the school, and was located in a store like structure that was fortress like with silver concrete walls. It was a one-story building, and sat beside other offices or retailers. The word "Arcade" in blue laser lights sat above the door. The outer door was made of glass, and sat beside two other transparent windows. The inside was about a hundred feet long and wide with barely any lighting, and black walls. The floor was a reflective white marble, and the ceiling was also a pale tone with panels. Most of the games were usual for arcades with racing games, gambling games, skill games, and more.

The group immediately headed for the back of the store, as the arcade manager was standing behind a dozen separate lines made out of scarlet felt covered barriers. Many other students or usual arcade visitors were already waiting in the separate lines. At each front of the lines were employees with clipboards and pens in various colors. The main maintenance worker was about fifty years old with gray hair, black eyes, and always wore a gray suit to look professional. He was holding a clipboard in his right hand with a black ink pen.

"Listen, everyone," he announced while staring out towards the group of inquisitive young adults. "Would anyone like to hear the back story about our newest game 'Intricacy'?" Many hands rose into the air, as he nodded his head while holding his mouth open.

Hikari and many of the other girls loudly awed as they heeded the pink arcade game, or rather seven of them in a row horizontally and vertically for a total of forty-nine machines facing the back wall. The word "Intricacy" in purple was shown on the front, in which the simulation ride was completely windowless. It was about eight feet wide and long with five feet between each booth. The first female student from Hikari's group walked up to the booth on the far right, in which she had signed her name, and was about five feet three inches tall with long brown hair, and amber colored eyes. Her name was Miyo.

"Miyo here has kindly volunteered to be our guinea pig," the manager explained. "It's true. This game is a highly sophisticated Hentai Ecchi genre. She will undress before playing the game. She will see a touch screen that will allow her to select a pleasure of her choice. She will then put on the virtual reality goggles, and be able to watch the scene unfold while feeling it all happen in actuality. There are voice commands during the simulation so that you have slight control over the scenery. You can be as loud as you desire because the walls are soundproof."

"There is an emergency button if you need assistance. There is a chair in there for seating, but please follow the instructions, and sit on it properly. The game will not function well if you do not do as it tells you to. Anyway, once the round is over she will have the ability to change into her clothes, all in privacy away from the audience's eyes. The game lasts about ten minutes overall, and there are no health risks, except for addiction if you like it that much." He slightly coughed after the long explanation.

"Wow, this is so cool," a lass shouted from the crowd. Hikari and the other students watched as Miyo along with eleven other players sauntered toward the game booths. The door opened from left to right on the front side. She stepped into the game, shut the door, and disappeared from the crowd's eyes. Miyo glanced inside to see a petite white room with a black chair in the center, in which it had a wide gap right beneath where the buttocks would be. The bottom of the chair was shaped like an "A" with her legs relaxing along the sides of it, but widened in the center.

Beside it to the right was a metal pole with a black peg that went from the ceiling to the floor. Dangling from the peg was the black virtual reality goggles. To the right of the chair was another diminutive metal seat with a black cushion for sitting or storage. She had on a school uniform, as she quickly removed it. She had a B-Cup sized bosom, and placed her belongings onto the chair before sitting on the main display.

To the left was the touch screen that was on a movable mechanical arm that would swing from the side of the chair to the front of the user, as she immediately gazed at it. Her fingers moved the monitor towards her, her fingers swiped at the touch screen, first stating what her gender was, and then the following three options: Toys, Humans, or Monsters. Under the toy option were the usual vibrators, dildo's, etc. Under the human option were male or female. Under the monster category were tentacles, but also other diverse creatures.

'What the heck? I guess I'll go with the human option, male of course,' she though to herself. She selected it, in which she also picked what the man looked like, the size of his manhood, and the position, as the touch screen was beneath a wide television screen. The instructions were shown in white lettering on the monitor, as it told her to sit onto the chair with her legs wide open, and to put the goggles on.

'Here I go,' the youth sighed. She grasped the lenses, and put them over her eyes. Her limbs rested along the armrests, in which her thighs were wide open across the chair seat. Her back felt the cushion of the furniture, as it felt rather soothing. In the goggles she could see herself within a pink bedroom, and the man that she selected was standing there in front of her. She was sitting on the bed, and he was about five feet six inches tall with black short hair, and dreamy teal eyes. They were both completely naked, as his erect penis was exposed directly between his thighs with a size of eight inches long, and an inch wide.

The young man seemed to be about eighteen years old, in which he squatted onto the bed with his knees directly in front of hers. His hands reached forward, as he immediately groped her. She let out a loud moan of astonishment, as his hands felt realistic to her. Her breasts were caressed, as she could feel herself begin to tingle with titillation. His right hand then lowered, and he pressed his fingers against her vulnerable pussy.

'He's attacking my innocence so hastily?' Miyo wondered. She felt his two fingers enter into her from the front, and begin to sway inwardly and outwardly with briskness. She was beginning to open up to him, as her entire being was desperately craving for his thick cock. "Stick it in please, hurry." As ordered the partner withdrew his hands, grasped her shoulders, grounded her onto the bed, and then widened her thighs. His rump was sitting inches away from hers, as he seized her lower limbs with his hands, and began to thrust forward. Miyo felt the tip of his dick press into her pussy, as it began to slip into her from the front.

"Yes, go as far in as you can, please," Miyo begged. The thickness of the cock was rather uncomfortable, but she could feel her inner walls suckling on it while craving for it to continue to skew within her. The male companion began to ram forward, as his penis went deeply into her, but then was pulled back before being thrashed ahead. She felt the tip begin to touch her deepest corner, as she was close to going over the edge so soon.

"Come inside of me, please," she hollered. Her sounds were loudly echoing throughout the area, as he continued to keep his legs wrapped around hers, his hands pressed against the bed by her sides, and his hips pounding forward and back at full throttle. "Ah, just a bit more!" Miyo clutched the bed sheets, as she felt his balls swaying against her posterior. She could feel and hear his dick sliding against her walls, and the front of it pressing as far as it could reach.

"C-cumming!" Miyo couldn't hold back any longer, as the male NPC shoved his penis completely into her, and began to ejaculate with his hot semen pouring into her. It swiftly filled up her womb, as she too felt herself have a staggering but relieving orgasm with tenfold the amount of delectation tingling from head to toe. "Sex feels so good…!" Miyo shut her eyes, in which the simulation ended. She removed the glasses, and glanced down to see her own cum trickling onto the seat between her thighs.

"I came for real?" she gasped. During the simulation mechanical arms stretched towards her from the ceiling, and from the floor, or were concealed behind the pale tiles until the game was activated. Two of the arms had fake rubbery hands attached like realistic skinned body parts, and a third arm had a fake penis like dildo that went into her, in which it spewed a steamy liquid into her that felt like semen, but was not manly fluids at all for protection. The arms were already gone, as she felt baffled about she did have an orgasm due to computer graphics. The student put on her clothes, and watched as a fourth mechanical arm arose from the floor, and wiped the seat with a cloth soaked in anti-bacterial soap before burrowing into the floor to rest.

Miyo stepped out, as she felt a bit exhausted, in which an employee escorted her towards a black metal chair that was sitting in the far right corner of the area so that she could catch her breath, in which she was slightly blushing with heavy sighs. The chair was at a round white plastic table, in which there were a dozen other seats encircling it that were currently occupied with the other players.

The next female student, whom had blond hair and blue eyes, was named Akashi. She stepped into the "Intricacy" game box while eleven other students, a mix of male and female, also approached the similar game booths once again. Akashi was undressed, sat onto the chair, and browsed through the options as she selected the Monster category with a crimson colored tentacle monster with a side option of anal.

She sat onto the chair, put the goggles on, and watched as she found herself within a monstrous lair of pink colored walls, flooring, and a ceiling as if she was surrounded by a beast of its own. She was sitting on a chair like structure with tentacles pinning her down to it. Two slender tentacles approached her, as they immediately wrapped around her C-Cup breasts, fondled them, and softly squeezed them while she released erotic groans of delight. Another tentacle began to press against her pussy, as she could see it between her upper thighs.

"Oh, please touch down there more," she whined. The tentacle rubbed several more times in that area before plunging itself into her pussy. Akashi loudly lamented in delight, as the tentacle began to slip inwardly and outwardly while revealing its rubbery texture. She felt like it was about an inch wide, as its length was endless. A miniature tentacle sprouted from the chair like furniture, as it began to probe her tight anal entrance.

"A-anal too?" Akashi stammered with glee. The tentacle extended upward, as she felt the double penetration cause her to feel overwhelming pleasure. Both tentacles rammed into her from below, and the tentacles clutching her bosom continued to do so. "I can feel you rasping every single sensitive spot on my body! Don't stop, please!" The tentacle in her feminine opening was reaching her deepest edge, in which her butt was trembling from the other tentacle's twisting presence within her butt.

Akashi continued to release uncontrollable sounds from her mouth, as the tentacle's treatments were hastily causing her to feel the incoming orgasm. She wanted the scene to continue for a bit further, but she could no longer hold back due to the strong thrusts of both of the tentacles. Suddenly, the one within her posterior exploded with a steamy but flowing haze, as she felt herself also cum. The vine like substance within her pussy did the same, as her stomach began to bulge a bit.

"I came!" Akashi exclaimed. "Ah, I feel so much better like the stress from school just disappeared! I'd love to do this every single day." The tentacles withdrew, as she felt the oozing substance begin to pour out of both of her openings. She removed the goggles, and saw cum dripping out of her feminine entrance. "Wow, the graphics must have been so intriguing that I came in reality, too." Akashi dressed herself, and departed from the enclosure.

During her simulation two mechanical arms with purple tentacle like dildo's of one being five inches long and an inch wide and the other a quarter of an inch wide had penetrated her openings simultaneously while two other separate arms with fake hands grasped her breasts. They disappeared to give the user the illusion of simply enjoying the graphics rather than being frightened by the physical joints of the game. One by one the students also got the opportunity to play "Intricacy," in which the word of the new game began to quickly spread throughout the local community.

The next morning had arrived, as Kazuhito was sitting on the edge of his bed with only a pair of sapphire colored boxers enveloping his upper thighs. He had just woken up, as he was still pondering about which toy to utilize that very hour. He suddenly heard a knock at the door, but allowed the transaction to occur knowing that only one individual would be doing so.

"Good morning, Hikari," Kazuhito coolly stated. The companion had opened up the bedroom door, walked through the wooden opening, and stepped towards him. "So, was the rumor true? I spent all night thinking about it to be honest."

"Good morning, Kazuhito," Hikari responded while slightly whispering. "Yes, apparently so." She sat beside him on his right side while briskly glancing down at his waistline, but she didn't see anything mischievous about it at the moment. "I didn't play myself, but some of my friends told me that it is indeed a Hentai game. You pick the options that you desire, watch the scene unfold, and feel it all happen. They said that the game took their innocence away so to speak."

"Really now?" The male friend raised an eyebrow while widely grinning in glee. "Maybe there is some sexual hope for me then. I'll check it out later. Thanks for scouting for me. I feel like if I had shown up then someone would have teased me for sure." The female companion listened to his words, but immediately extended her right hand towards him.

"I also brought you a gift," she interrupted. "I saw it online, and thought about you." Within her fingers was a pale green toned mushroom shaped adult toy with a cherry red top. It was seven inches long, and about half an inch wide. The top of it was four inches wide in diameter. Kazuhito snatched it from her within seconds, and grasped it within his right hand while longingly staring at it from above. "You stick the narrow side in, and the wide part helps to hold it inside of you. You can use the controller to adjust the speed and width of the penetration. Have fun. I'll see you at school." Hikari stood up, and departed from his side.

"Thanks, Hikari, yeah, see you later," he said while glancing up at her. He turned away for a moment to examine the toy, in which he heard the bedroom door shut, and felt the vacancy or the loneliness of the bedroom. It was just him and the mushroom, in which he hesitantly decided to test it out at that very moment. 'So, "Intricacy," huh? Sounds like my manhood is going to have a lot of fun today starting with this mushroom thing. Unfortunately Hikari doesn't know that this is the female version, and that I already have the male version.'

Kazuhito stared at the fungi like appearance of the adult toy, in which the pale controller sat in his left hand with the options of on and off, wide or thin, and fast or slow. His fingers felt the long and narrow part, as the texture was rubbery with some kind of metal mechanics beneath it. He assumed that the toy had the ability to grow or to shrink while working hastily or sluggishly. His left hand placed the switch onto the bedside. He got up, went over to the closet, and a moment later came out with an identical mushroom, but with the sapphire blue colored top.

'Well, here I go.' Kazuhito returned to his bedside while holding both mushroom toys in each hand. He then placed everything onto the sheets such as the two remotes and vibrators before finally grasping Hikari's present with his right hand. He stood straight up while tugging the back of his boxers with his left hand. His right palm pointed the thin section of the mushroom towards himself, in which he slowly rubbed the tip of it against his only opening, which was very tensely tight. The male student released a slight moan of discomfort as the mushroom began to penetrate his rump. He felt it sit within his butt as the strong sensation to utilize the restroom overwhelmed his sexual senses.

Kazuhito calmly shoved the entire vibrator into himself while the top of the mushroom sat on the outside like a soft cushion. He released his grip on his attire, and sat down on the bed before reaching for the cobalt mushroom with his free right hand fingers. Next he opened up his boxers again, but this time from the front. The male mushroom toy went over his slumbering manhood, and worked like a tube while allowing the semen to fill the top of the expanding toy while remaining there until it was too full to hold another drop. The student held the remotes with both of his hands or the female version in his right and vice versa. The fist of his left hand patted the frontal and back areas, as he could feel the top of the mushrooms through his boxers, and the rest of the feminine toy was slumbering within him.

'Activate.' The youth let out a smirk, as he pressed the on button for both controllers. The vibrators began to quake, as he let out a surprising lament of astonishment. 'Whoa!' He felt the mushroom inside twitch like any normal vibrator, or its skin was rasping his inner walls while the outer vibrator stroked his feeble manhood. His cock began to tremble with life, in which his boxers grew a bulge directly between his thighs. He felt his dick harden. His waist was tingling with intense delectation.

'Oh yes,' Kazuhito thought to himself. 'It's so comfortable. I could definitely wear it while in class, and no one would notice it.' His left hand could feel the mushroom's throbbing movements, in which he raised his fingers upward towards his front. The wide option was pressed, in which he felt the mushroom actually increase in size. The speed was increased, as he felt the thick insertion quickly thrash within his butt from behind.

'I'm gonna cum!' Kazuhito gasped. He kept switching from wide to thin, as it felt like the mushroom was shrinking and then growing while skewing his anal opening. The frontal mushroom was squeezing his cock while the user was feeling the pre-cum trickle from the tip of it. He accidentally fell onto the floor with his knees holding him up with the fungi pounding into him from behind as if he was in the doggy style position. The blue vibrator was throbbing while pushing against the fabric of his boxers, or making it look like something was pushing through it. The pleasure intensified, as he could feel the orgasm about to explode.

'I'm going over the edge for sure! Just a bit more!' The young man released trembling groans, moans, and whines of titillation. 'C-cumming!' His dick shot back for a moment before the ejaculation engulfed his manhood. Semen poured into the mushroom's pinnacle, and he could feel the heat of his seed seeping through the rubber dildo. He dropped the remote by mistake, and continued to feel the mushroom ram into his butt at maximum speed and width, in which his cock continued to spew semen within the adult toy's protection. 'I'm definitely taking this to school with me today. I haven't felt this great in a while. I can imagine a few good places to utilize its power.'

Kazuhito let out one final grunt before withdrawing both of his hands, sitting up, and grasping the remote to deactivate the mushrooms. He could see and feel the results trickling down his thighs. His penis began to droop, and the exhaustion caused him to want to return to sleep. The pervert lazily stood up, and headed for the bathroom.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Men and Games

Chapter Three: Men and Games

Kazuhito was outside sauntering towards the school grounds. It was a beautiful morning with the sun glimmering heat everywhere, the birds were peacefully chirping, and not a cloud was in sight across the azure sky. He was walking across a black tar bicycle path surrounded by emerald grass fields with scattered trees that went from his neighborhood towards a park and eventually the school. His thoughts were still jumbled due to the strong perverted start of the day because of his gift from Hikari, and the growing curiosity about the game called "Intricacy." He glanced at his right wrist at a flaxen colored watch to see the time.

'I seem to be ahead of schedule even though I had a busy morning,' he thought to himself. Kazuhito not only utilized the mushroom adult toys before taking a shower, but also during the rain like cleaning process. He had the feminine mushroom vibrator still pinched within his rump, as he could feel its cushioning rubbing against his sapphire colored boxer shorts. The remote was in his right pants pocket. He had a grin on his face even though he felt the stinging consistent sensation to push it out of his butt. 'I can do one more round.' His right hand thrashed into his pocket, and wirelessly activated the device.

'It's begun…' Kazuhito gasped while withdrawing his grip and holding his hands by his sides. He could feel his concealed dick beginning to quiver and tingle with arousal as the familiar perturbation began to unfold. The thoughts of coming into random female victims invaded his mind, as he continued sauntering across the dismal path. The male's cock was beginning to feel tight within his lower attire, as his eyes glanced down to see a bulge already forming between his legs. The vibrator was throbbing from behind, and stimulating the tingling pleasure that went from head to toe.

'Almost there,' Kazuhito thought between soft moans while struggling to travel to the park. A part of him struggled to resist the perverted thoughts, but his body was already spiraling into the uncontrollable spur of his youthful manhood. 'I'm hardening.' Kazuhito's steps began to tremble, as his dick was erecting, and poking through his pants like an eager beast.

'It's too late. It's already happening.' The male student stopped walking as his right hand immediately began to rub the nugget between his thighs, and let out a captivating groan. His cheeks flourished with a soft rosy color as the feeling of his fingers pressing against his frisky dick felt very satisfying. 'So good…' He squeezed the concealed cock several more times as his left hand burrowed deeply between his legs, and began to stroke at where his balls would be. The concept of ruining a uniform for the day was rather irritating to him, but he could wash it once he got home with ease, and change into the extra set that he had in his school locker.

'Oh yes…' Kazuhito envisioned a female student pressing her warm and soft hands against his manhood as he suddenly glanced about to see where he was. The teenager was near the park as he could see the equipment set of metal and various colors to his immediate left up a miniature hill. No one else seemed to be nearby as he immediately stopped touching himself, and scurried over the mound toward the park.

'This is perfect.' Kazuhito had been there several times before as he wandered toward a set of bars. The bars were made of metal with silver and smooth surfaces. The rods connected to the jungle gym like structure with emerald tiles allowing children to use the slide or go across the bridge toward the other side of the park. There were some metal swings to his left and right as the black seats were also very familiar to him. His dick was uncomfortably poking through his lower attire as if frantic for his attention.

'Here I come,' Kazuhito smirked. He stood directly in front of the pole, and grasped it with both of his hands. He immediately shoved his legs around it as his knees were buckling against each other. His growing cock was pinned against the rod as the male let out a moan of relief. 'Oh yeah. That feels so good.' Kazuhito blushed again as he began to stroke his secret penis against the metal pole. It felt warm from the hot sun's reflection as he felt himself begin to lose domination over his perverted fantasies.

'I'm coming inside,' Kazuhito lamented to himself while imagining the girl from school about to be penetrated by his rough cock. His clothes began to irritate his hardened skin as he released his grip on the innocent pole, loosed his belt, unzipped his pants, and exposed his white briefs. His dick was pulsing and was completely erect as he grasped the bar once more, and firmly stroked the released dick against the metal surface.

"Oh!" Kazuhito accidentally groaned aloud as the thin fabric of his underwear allowed the heat from the pole to press against his groin. He continued stroking his cock against the bar, as the pinnacle of his shaft was beginning to ejaculate pre-cum into his exposed attire. He could feel his dick moistening from the trickling pre-cum, as it was darkened with assiduous palpitation. He pressed the structure against his groin grinding as hard as he could with each rub causing him to softly groan.

"This is kind of embarrassing," Kazuhito admitted. His briefs were beginning to feel constricted around his now inch-and-a-half-wide and eight-inch-long cock, which was as stiff as a crag. His breath was dampening the pole that was an inch away from his nose as his breaths were beginning to elevate. 'But it feels so good!' The student released a whine as his right hand shifted downward to cup his balls, which made him tingle from head to toe with delight. His reverie with the fake student had disappeared, as he was now focused on his self-pleasuring moment.

"I'm gonna cum soon from this," Kazuhito whispered. He was shifting his groin across the bar while grinding with all his might. However, he was beginning to struggle, as his cock was consistently throbbing and anxious for something different. The pervert moved his right hand again as he pulled down his briefs to his knees, and exposed the crimson red dick with pre-cum and sweat causing it to become rather sticky. He removed his sack from his back and tossed it onto the wood chips below.

"There you are." He reached for the male mushroom vibrator that was resting within, as he instantly slipped the toy over his cock. Both hands were gripping each controller, in which the male one was correlated. "Double treatment." He let off an amusing lament, as he felt his anal opening widen from the toy's presence. The frontal area was wildly throbbing with the truffle stroking the dick. His lower attire completely dropped to the ground of wooden chips, as his legs continued to latch around the bar.

"I'm going crazy," Kazuhito lamented. He pressed the pole against his now exposed balls, as the warmth from the rod caused him to yelp with immense titillation. His hands dropped the remotes, and grabbed onto the pole once more to hold him up from collapsing. "Oh wow! I'm definitely going to cum!" His voice was raised a bit as his balls were now fervently humping the pole like an impatient animal. "This feels excellent!" Kazuhito felt his body trembling with overwhelming delectation, sweat, blush, and trembling as the masturbation against the pole was bringing him over the edge. The vibrator was tugging at his tight opening and his erect manhood, as it encouraged the orgasm even more.

"Oh yes! I can feel it coming!" Kazuhito wailed. He began to briskly ram against the rod as his hands held tightly. He could feel his waist and dick twitching and pulsing from the interaction with the stick, as he sensed the pleasure about to explode. "Just a bit more! C-coming!" The student stroked, rammed, humped, and quickly pressed his aching spheres against the rod, as he was moments away from the finish. Suddenly, he accidentally stepped on the female mushroom's button, which trigged the adult toy from below.

"Ahh!" Kazuhito loudly groaned as the device began to shudder while widening within his posterior, in which the unanticipated indulgence from the toy induced his dick to clench up and punch forward. The ejaculation squirted the male's hot semen from his roused cock into the male mushroom, in which the orgasm exploded into tenfold amounts of inclination. "I came…" Kazuhito was heavily panting and uncomfortably grunting as he shut his eyes while feeling himself discharge the pale and sticky semen.

"I'm c-coming again…!" He arched his back and groaned as his dick squirted more semen into the toy, and the pounding vibrators were encouraging another orgasm. The semen shot out from his groin as his dick was ricocheting like a cannon blasting a sphere of destruction. He finally opened his eyes to see white ooze across his thighs, the bar and within the area between his legs as the intercourse with the pole had been completed. The mushroom could not contain his explosion, as some of his seed had spilled out of the sides.

"That went well." Kazuhito let out a sigh of relief as he immediately shut off the vibrators, removing the male fungi, picked up both controllers, put everything into his bag, tossed his backpack over his shoulders, and pulled up his lower attire. The student was still astonished at how he managed to react like that to such an embarrassing situation. "Although one mushroom already seems like it's not enough for me."

Kazuhito departed from the park, and arrived at school with several minutes remaining before the first class would begin. Hikari was waiting for him by his locker, as she held a few books within her wrapped arms to hold them close to her bosom. He approached her with a smirk, and immediately opened up his personal storage unit to organize his belongings. He kept the male fungus within his bag, but returned the female version's remote to his right pants pocket.

"What's so amusing?" Hikari inquired. Kazuhito was high spirited even though he was exhausted after swiftly walking from the park to the school, and from the various orgasms that had occurred that very morning already. He grabbed the textbooks that he needed, and shut his locker door. The male student faced her with his right arm grasping the books by his side.

"Your gift," he uttered. "I love it. I tried it out before the shower, during the shower, at the park, and I'm going to try it out again while in class and later during lunch while in the restroom. Thank you. I really appreciate it." Hikari, to his astonishment, frowned at his remark. She stepped forward a bit to lean in towards the secretive conversation. "What? Is that too much?" Some other students sauntered by, in which a few of them briskly stared at him in disgust. "Don't worry. I won't drain my energy and fall asleep in class."

"I don't know how you can come so many times throughout a single period," she snorted. "Anyway, you seem to have a routine like that for all of my presents. You utilize each one so many times within such a short amount of days that you tire of it and desire something different instead. You have a whole closet full of stuff that isn't satisfactory enough for your manliness or you return to particular items sometimes, but it's still wasted storage. Have you ever considered patience and prolonging the breaks between your sessions, or recycling your possessions?"

"Huh?" Kazuhito gasped in horror. "What are you saying?" He seemed hot-tempered towards her, but within his thoughts he knew that she was right. Part of his overwhelming boredom was his fault. He would play with a fresh new toy while feeling its gratification for a short amount of time, but his body would lose response to it hastily. He already required two of the new mushroom vibrator toys rather than just the single one that was directly given to him.

"You know what I mean," she razzed. "Just think about it, and do it before it's too late. I'm concerned that you will continue to lose money, and that you will become too exhausted to do anything of the sort. For real, get laid. Revisit what you do have. I'm heading to my next class, so I will see you later, Kazuhito." The male student uttered his word of departure, and watched as Hikari disappeared into the rushing crowd of the busy hallway.

'Man. What is eating her up?' Kazuhito thought to himself while nibbling on his lower lip in nervousness. 'Is she jealous of my adult toys? Does she secretly wish that she could cum that many times as well? Is she hinting that she's tired of giving me new things? Anyway, she has a point. I could change my schedule, and jerk off less during the day. There are some items that I could try out again. I have been attempting to share my belongings with her.' Kazuhito was contemplating while sauntering down the path towards his designated classroom.

He sat down towards the back of the room, and slumped down behind a taller male student that had short spiky black hair and brown eyes. The other one immediately pivoted his upper body to face the visitor. Their eyes met for a moment, as Kazuhito let out a long sigh of a moan. He removed his backpack, and placed it onto the metal hook that was on the right side of the desk. The fellow sat down and slumped downwards.

"Hey Zenjiro," he mumbled. Zenjiro was a closet pervert, and one of his few male friends within the school boundaries. While staring ahead he realized that there was a television screen at the front of the room. "Oh, today is the science video presentation." Zenjiro nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, did you hear about the new arcade game? It's apparently a huge tease. Want to check it out with me this evening?"

"I have, and sure," Zenjiro responded. He had a cool tone of voice as if he was relaxed and completely comfortable with the inappropriate discussion topic. "Rumor has it that you can pick anything that you want including the background, scenery, chicks, monsters, abilities, and more. Some of us guys are going to the arcade to check it out together, so you are welcome to join us if you'd like. 10:00 PM. What's bothering you though?"

"Oh, just Hikari ranting off about my stuff," he shyly admitted while feeling his gut swell with guilt. "Basically said to play around less often, and to re-use what I already have. I kind of agree, but I'm a bit scared about the withdrawal symptoms." The guy straightened up his back, and faced forward. The late bell rang throughout the halls, in which the teacher was already inserting the DVD into the black sleek player beneath the fifty-inch television screen.

"Yeah, I understand," the companion stated with a nod of the chin. "You get grumpy mostly. It's worth a shot though. Hikari tends to be blunt, but deep down she's worried about you, dude, and she's protecting you. It's cool that your family is wealthy and allows you to buy whatever you want, but I feel like she's warning you to stop spending your allowance on things that may be unnecessary, and to appreciate what you do have in that fancy closet of yours. As for your health, well, you're addicted to the point where something has to be new in order for you to enjoy it. If you hold back then maybe the simple things will have a longer lasting effect. You don't want to get laid and get bored of it so easily, or in my opinion that's why she's saying all of that to you."

Kazuhito lowered his head, and let the words flow into his mind. He knew that Zenjiro and Hikari were correct, and that something had to be transformed now before he would obtain a realistic girlfriend. However, the lights were dimmed, his friend turned around, and the entire conversation was tossed into the back of his cranium while the dismal atmosphere caused the lewd transactions to overcome his emotions. His right hand immediately began to tap his crotch area, in which nothing happened.

'What? Am I too tired already?' Kazuhito panicked. Usually a flick of his finger could trigger the start of arousing prickling. He attempted the same transaction again, but this time with his entire hand. Nothing happened. His eyes glanced down, in which he could barely see anything unless the television screen shone brightly. For a moment he disdained the flat surface of his zipper zone.

'I guess I could try the vibrator.' The male student shifted his right hand from his pants to his right pants pocket, and gripped the concealed controller. His right index finger pressed on the button to activate the adult toy, in which he felt it begin to stir within his butt, but still no frontal reaction. 'I'm freaking out right now. This can't be happening. I usually always have some sort of awakening at this point. Could Hikari's words just be too heavily on my mind, and preventing me from jerking off? Or is she right that I have been using the same toys too much?' Kazuhito displaced his finger once again to make the female mushroom vibrator wider and rapid, in which he still felt nothing.

'This hasn't occurred before. I should be hard by now.' The male student changed the settings back to the thin and dormant status before removing his hand from his pocket to grab the backpack that was hanging on his desk. The movie was fortunately loud enough to overcome the zipper's unzipping, and he had to feel around the inside for the other components such as the male mushroom vibrator along with its companion remote. He shut the backpack, and put it back into place while holding the toys with his left hand.

'Let's try double again.' Kazuhito nervously and anxiously unzipped his lower attire, and tugged on his briefs before shoving the dildo over his slumbering penis. He released a muffled grunt of discomfort, as the vibrator felt stiff and uncomfortable against his puny manhood. He released his fingers and felt the snap of his briefs against his skin before his left hand held the controller, and activated the button. His right hand did the same, in which both toys began to tremble within his body. He felt the mushroom top begin to rub against the bottom of his briefs, in which the chair began to rattle beneath his pants. He put his right hand under the sound to reduce it before anyone would percept it.

'It's still not working,' the teenager sighed. His typical routine felt edgy and too raw for the moment, so he deactivated both toys simultaneously. He even attempted to shove the female mushroom against him, but it just made his penis ache with agony. 'Could the scenery just be too public? It shouldn't be. I've pleasured myself during a classroom video before.' Kazuhito had one option left even though it was risky. He took the backpack off of the hook, and undid it before seizing the anal vibrator alongside the remote. He returned the bag to its metal tag with his right hand before switching the toy from the left to the right palm. He then slipped the vibrator into the back of his briefs, and inserted it into his rump despite the lack of room from the mushroom gift that was still there. The dildo went so deeply that the top of the mushroom acted like an umbrella over it, or completely concealed it within. He could feel his posterior spreading apart with heavy nuisance though.

'Let's try triple. If this doesn't send me flying over the edge then I will take a break,' he thought. He put all three controllers on to the top of his desk, and pressed the on switch. The overwhelming triple combination of intense vibrations caused him to astonishingly gasp. His hands immediately grabbed the desk's corners, as he felt the three toys piercing his lower attire. The anal double duty actually caused his dick to spring upwards with an erection, in which the female mushroom began to poke upward through his pants like a fist punching through his clothes. He could feel his buttocks trembling within his seat.

'Oh yes! Finally! This feels awesome!' Kazuhito hadn't attempted a triple play in a long time, so the instance was overwhelming him with vicious voluptuousness. He felt like a man was penetrating him with a lustful penis while a woman's pussy was engulfing his own manhood into the depths of her wet and sleek walls. He had to keep his mouth shut so that his moans would not sound out into the classroom. Kazuhito twisted his lower limbs around the bottom of the chair for balance, and he fantasized that he was on someone's lap while being penetrated from below.

'I… Won't… Last… Much… Longer…' Kazuhito wailed within his mind. The two anal vibrators were causing his butt to rupture while his dick was being squeezed with delight. He could feel the pre-cum spraying the inside of the mushroom, in which its moistness was enveloping his entire cock. His balls began to feel lonely, so he cupped them with his right hand or stuck his hand into his briefs. His waist was twitching with miniature spasms of climaxing waves of titillation. The male student could sense his spheres beginning to solidify and grow, or signaling that the ejaculation was about to explode in several seconds.

'I'm cumming!' Kazuhito leaned against the desk, and tightly gripped his testicles. His penis shot back and then forward before the orgasm erupted, and the ejaculation began to spew hot semen into the mushroom's tip. He accidentally groaned out loud, and fell forward with exhaustion. 'That was… Amazing…' The pervert quickly sat up, turned everything off, removed it, and placed it into his backpack. Unfortunately his pants were soaked with semen and pre-cum plus sweat. 'However, I think I will wait until tonight to do it again.' Kazuhito resumed watching the movie, but swiftly felt drained before passing out with his head burrowed into his arms that were crossed over his desk.

Kazuhito went through the rest of his classes without attempting to use the adult toys. The time passed rather slowly and sluggishly due to his mind having to concentrate on the lesson rather than lewd fantasies like usual. He even went home, and ignored the lustful cravings that he typically felt before and after dinnertime. The quirky one swiftly found himself at the arcade around 10:00 PM like he had promised earlier that day. Zenjiro was by his right side, as they both followed behind a miniature crowd of male students from the same school.

Zenjiro and Kazuhito headed towards the back of the arcade, and heeded the pink shaded machines that were evenly lined up. The front rows were surprisingly occupied by both male and female individuals all of young adult age. The arcade manager was there with several other employees keeping a close watch on the game players. Kazuhito strictly pursued behind the ally, and found himself at the back of the building with black walls at their side and back.

"Sorry for the long walk. I like my privacy." Zenjiro uttered his words with a low whisper. His right hand grasped the doorway to the second booth from the right, in which he signaled for Kazuhito to come inside with him. Once they were both within he shut the door, and faced the friend with a serious expression upon his face. "I hear that this game is life changing, Dude. They say that you can select anything! This game was apparently an online multi-player program before, but the developers created a second version to let the user experience it all for free without needing the special equipment. Plus you feel the excitement while you play."

"Sounds intense, Dude," Kazuhito responded back with a smirk. "Why am I in here though?" His eyes couldn't hold back from furiously glancing around at the dismal chair that sat in the center of the square box like environment, and the touch screen that was placed beneath the monitor screen. There were goggles hovering beside the comfortable and inviting seat as if curiously calling out to him.

"Well, first, so you can observe how it works, and second so you can tell me what happens while I'm diving in," Zenjiro explained. "We've seen each other nude before, so whatever, Dude." The taller one finally shifted his eyes away from him, and instead towards the selection device. The both of them peered down at the computer tablet, in which Zenjiro was briskly swiping the screen with his right index finger.

"Here we go. Okay. Gender select. Obviously male." The young man was contemplating aloud to himself. "Wow. Looks like you can do guy versus guy and girl versus girl if you like that kind of thing. Okay. There's also human or monster. You can pick the background, and the NPC's appearance. I'd say that any user will discover something to fulfill their secret fetishes according to this vast database."

'Just hurry up and pick something,' Kazuhito grumbled to himself. He was growing impatient, and basically desired to see how the game worked, rather than having it all explained to him. Plus, it was getting late. Zenjiro went ahead, and made his selection before completely stripping down with his attire being tossed onto a nearby pillow. He sat on the chair, grasped the virtual reality goggles, and shoved them over his eyes. He relaxed his arms and lower limbs across the cushions. Kazuhito remained standing by the television monitored, and watched as the game began to activate.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Kazuhito's Rebirth

Chapter Four: Kazuhito's Rebirth

Kazuhito intensely observed the male friend, as he could heed the sound of machines whirring beneath his shoes. The television screen was switched on, and began to play the game "Intricacy" or allowing the stowaway to see what Zenjiro was viewing through the virtual reality goggles. The view was in first person perspective and in a bedroom with basic wooden flooring that was contrasting the plain white walls. It was night and a young woman with long black hair matching the sapphire colored eyes immediately approached him. He was standing beside a cerulean colored covered mattress.

"Hello Beautiful." Zenjiro uttered the words beneath his breath with a smirk on his face. Kazuhito rolled his eyes in disgust. The woman instantly crawled onto the bed, and her naked body was hovering over his physique. The floor panel suddenly opened up, and revealed a silver mechanical arm with a human hand attached to the tip of it.

Kazuhito gasped and jumped back while closely observing the device. The fake fingers began to stroke Zenjiro's chest, in which the lady did so simultaneously in the digital world. "You can touch me wherever and for as long as you'd like." Kazuhito heard soft moans begin to bellow from the friend's throat. The hand was joined by a mechanical twin, in which both sets of fingers were rubbing his bosom.

"You're turning me on, Baby," Zenjiro joked. Realistically it would take more than simple physical contact to arouse him. The right hand heeded the response, and lowered toward his drooping manhood. It began to stroke it, as the lass cupped his digital cock, and began to squeeze it. "Oh snap! You found my weakness!" Zenjiro let out an astonishing groan, and his dick began to erect. Kazuhito was amazed to see the immediate reaction, in which the organ began to throb with scarlet intensity of color. The hand went up and down across the rigid skin.

"I'm getting hard," Zenjiro remarked while slightly grunting aloud. The penis throbbed with delight, and pre-cum began to trickle out of the tip of it. The hand squeezed it and pinched the pinnacle while Zenjiro loudly lamented in sync with its mischievous movements. "Would a blow job be too much to ask for?" The lady on the screen nodded her head as if listening to his command. Kazuhito watched as a third hand holding a wet white towel arose from the floor, and swapped places with the other palm. The screen changed as the woman went from a hand job to a blow job, or leaned forward with her mouth while releasing her firm grip.

"Yes!" Zenjiro bellowed while teetering due to the damp cloth feeling like a feminine mouth sucking on his dick. It went up and down like before. Kazuhito felt a bit embarrassed for the friend since the sight was rather discomforting to watch, or the fact that fake hands were shifting about across his body like an operation. "Okay that's enough. I feel ready for the impact!" The non-player character withdrew her face, and leaned back. Both of her thighs widened with her hair spreading out across the bed. Kazuhito could see her exposing her realistic looking feminine opening known as a pussy.

"I'm coming inside!" Zenjiro announced. His point of view in game changed to where he was sitting up above the female youth. All of the hands vanished, or returned to the underground position, but were shortly replaced by a single metal arm. The rod contained a fleshy replica of a woman's vagina with buttocks included. The piece of equipment went over to his cock, and began to inch over it like a tube dildo enveloping the erect tower. The screen showed a digital male organ skewing into the woman's pussy. Zenjiro wailed with delectation, as the fake feminine opening completely buried his dick into it.

"You feel so warm!" he razzed. The point of view began to bounce around, as he rammed into her inwardly and outwardly. The intimidating rump was moving forward and back across his skin. The speed began to increase, and so did the power in the forward thrusts. "I can feel my man hood penetrating deeper and deeper into you like an eel swimming through a cave full of love." Kazuhito rolled his eyes at that silly remark, but inwardly he was intrigued to hear such sex talk coming from such a close companion of his. The rams were now reaching the top haste, as Zenjiro's waist was beginning to twitch. Kazuhito could no longer see the crimson blade, or his sexual organ, as the feminine entrance was completely latched onto him.

"I'm going to come soon, my dear," the male pervert stated with a grin. Kazuhito suddenly perked his ears at the remark, and walked over closer towards Zenjiro to be able to see the finale. The thrusts in the game were pounding harder and swiftly. Both Zenjiro and the non-player character were moaning and groaning. Kazuhito could now see Zenjiro's balls swaying beneath the pussy, in which the surface of them was very moist.

"C-Coming!" The dick began to pulse like a cannon charging up for an explosive assault. It was trembling, quaking, and wiggling with strong emotion. The machine held the vagina over the cock while one final lunge forward into the abyss of it drove the young man over the sexual edge. A loud grunt echoed throughout the room, and the victim shut his eyes in a pleasurable dismay. The penis shot back and then forward, as Kazuhito could see the visual display of a digital ejaculation occurring within the female non-player character.

"There's so much of it that I may just have to fill you up!" Zenjiro grudgingly growled. Drips of his semen began to trickle out of the pussy, in which the smell of it was vile and noticeable. It looked like the model butt was also beginning to expand due to the overwhelming volume of the man's over-flowing semen. He finally stopped, and was heavily breathing. His body was still having spasms due to the raw orgasm that he just had experienced. The mechanical arm released its strong hold on him, and went back into the floor. The game also shut down, as Zenjiro wearily took off the goggles that were upon his face.

"Wow. That was. I'm speechless." The ally's cock was drooping and still spilling semen onto the chair below. "Kazuhito my man you must try this out. It's life changing." The male student sluggishly got up from the seat, put on his school uniform, and exited the booth after opening up the door while widely smiling like he had gone to paradise. Kazuhito shut the door behind the friend's exit, and stared back at the chair with heavy curiosity swimming within his mind.

'Could this be the answer to my sexual prayers?' he wondered. 'No more getting used to an adult toy too quickly and becoming bodily bored? If Zenjiro had a reaction like that then how bad can it be? I just don't know if I feel so comfortable doing it after watching those pretend hands and buttocks smearing him like that.' However, it took only several seconds for him to decide, in which he began to almost rip off his entire outfit including the shoes and socks that were upon his feet. He was completely naked, and tossed all of his belongings onto the extra cushion that was in the corner.

'What should I try first?' Kazuhito asked himself while glaring at the control panel tablet device. He took his time with the options, and realized that there was male and female options, which led to human or monster categories, and then further details like color, intensity, and so on. Some options were very extreme like multiple adult toys, or monsters with the ability to make the user feel like they are birthing their offspring. There was also an option to turn off the machine, and to just watch the scenes unfold through the virtual reality lenses. He decided to attempt the male on female situation, and then if he was up to it the tentacle on male event.

Kazuhito sat himself upon the cushioned chair, and grasped the goggles from the metal hook before placing them over his eyes. He opened them to see himself no longer in the game booth, and a bedroom scene suddenly surrounded him. It was daytime and his non-player character somehow ended up looking very similar to Hikari with long dark hair and cinnamon colored eyes. He wasn't sure if the game "Intricacy" magically read his thoughts, or he picked out the look by mistake.

'Hikari…' Kazuhito sighed. The lass was nude, and already sitting upon his lap, in which he felt like he was sitting against a pillow that was on a soft azure colored bed. She put her hands onto his chest, and began to rub. He felt the touch sting against his skin, as the he knew were fake hands actually felt very real and sexually profound. 'Wow. It's like this is happening, or my fantasies are coming true!' He had pictured himself violating Hikari several times in the past, but her attitude as of late was more of a push off.

The hands continued to move in circular motions, as he wasn't feeling anything stirring within himself just yet. He was surprised since he hadn't done anything masturbating wise all day long, so he would usually be hyped by now. The hands shifted downwards, and seized his dick. He let out a groan of astonishment, and felt her fingers begin to move up and down. Still, nothing was physically reacting. Maybe the game would not be such an answer for him after all.

'Come on. That's not different enough to satisfy me.' Kazuhito felt ashamed for trying out such a game, and was beginning to feel disappointed. How come Zenjiro had such a strong reaction to the same scene? Did seeing the magic behind the game ruin the opportunity for him? The hands continued to squeeze, and move upwardly and downwardly across his slumbering dick. The woman even began to put her mouth over it, and suck down on it with passion.

"Do something un-ordinary!" Kazuhito finally said aloud. The young lady who looked like Hikari suddenly released herself from his side, and began to shift over his body. Her right hand disappeared from his view, in which he unexpectedly felt something begin to probe at his butt. The male student let out a gasp of surprise. What was poking him? The object kept rubbing at his tight opening, and then shoved itself into him.

"Whoa!" Kazuhito watched as the female non-player character was fingering his rump from above. He felt his penis erect, and her left hand grabbed that within seconds to give it a nice tight squeeze. The double treatment was arousing him, as he was intrigued to see what would happen next. The left hand would constrict around his cock, and then pinch the pinnacle of it in a taunting manner. The fingering of his butt became harsher with the width feeling like it was increasing in size.

'I'm liking this.' Kazuhito was beginning to moan, and felt his balls also being cupped by something that he could not see. Maybe two fingers were inside of him while the others were caressing his male spheres. However, the urge to stick his man hood into something began to grow. He desired to shoot his seed into something, rather than reacting to a simple act of masturbation.

"Let me come into you." The woman nodded, and he felt everything stop before letting go, except some kind of rod was still within his butt. She eased her pussy over his dick, and immediately pushed it into her body. They both groaned with bliss, as she began to shift herself upward and downward. He could feel his tip rampaging against her deepest edge. "Yes. Just do that." She humped herself a bit faster over time, and after a bit of time had passed he lunged himself forward with her being on the bottom.

His penis was lunging as deeply as it could go, and the speed of it was going faster and faster. He liked the anal sensation that was occurring from behind while he was violating her from the frontal position. The object within his rump began to move forward and back like a vibrator or something similar to it.

"Double penetration. My favorite." Kazuhito felt his waist twitching with his dick quaking while squirming inside of her. He was reaching completely within, and he sensed that he would soon be going over the sexual edge even though the entire scene was not realistically comprehensive. "Hikari. I'm going to spill my semen into you shortly." He was gripping onto her waist, and shooting his dick into her like a piston at full brute force. The object within him was also shifting itself deeper and deeper into his butt. It felt like it was bulging in size to intimidate him.

"C-coming!" Kazuhito held himself completely within, and began to feel the ejaculation bubble within his dick. It spit an overwhelming amount of semen into the female non-player character, in which they both gruesomely but lustfully wailed due to the overwhelming orgasm. He spilled a quarter of a bucket into her womb before he finished, but the anal annoyance still remained. The female character that looked like Hikari removed herself, forming a slight puddle of ooze onto the bed, and disappeared from his view.

'I guess now it's time to figure out what's going on below.' Kazuhito was sitting upward again with his back against the pillow, in which when he glanced down he could see something rather disturbing attached to his rump. It was a thin but malicious purple colored tentacle that seemed to be reaching completely within him. 'Interesting. The game decided to add the tentacle a bit early to amuse me.' His dick was sluggishly beginning to droop, but the sight of the tentacle caused it to somewhat erect once again.

Another tentacle was wrapped around his balls, and a third one was now tying itself around his cock like a snake. The tip was poking at the petite hole, but did not go any further than that. The triple combination was arousing him without any resistance. He did wonder what the tentacle looked like in real life, but he did not want to end the occasion so early on. The vine like tentacles continued to rub, squeeze, and skew against his skin. The one that was inside was shifting inwardly and outwardly while picking up speed. His dick was scarlet red, and fidgeting with sexual joy.

'I may come soon…' Kazuhito felt like someone was giving him a hand job, ball job, and sticking a vibrator into his butt all at the same time. His cock was twitching and quaking while getting bigger, harder, and thicker. The one wrapped around it transformed into a tube like mouth, which suddenly "ate" his cock like a dildo tube toy. However, the rest of the tentacle was still wrapped around his man hood around the base of it.

'N-no! It's like a tentacle nightmare! But I like it!' Kazuhito grumbled and lamented as the now quadruple sexual intercourse was overtaking him with the anal play, ball cupping, mouth squeezing, and constricting hold of his youthful man hood. Everything went at a fast brisk pace, in which he didn't even have enough time to mentally prepare himself for the orgasm. It just happened. He felt his semen being absorbed by the mouth thing, and it felt like double the amount that he had ejaculated beforehand with the Hikari look-alike.

'Whoa. This is mind-blowing.' Kazuhito felt his waist tremble due to the consequential orgasm, and everything evaporated as the game shut down. He removed the goggles, and looked to see that the dick was already soft with exhaustion. It was probably a late hour of the night, but he was hungry to experience more of the game already. It was about 11:30 PM according to the in-game clock, but he decided to return to the tablet to explore the other options while he was there.

'Hm. That lack of machinery option gives me an idea.' Kazuhito thought. 'What if I made myself look good, asked some girls out, and violated them in here as if the game was doing it to them? It's revenge for bullying me so much while finally getting laid for real!' He laughed out loud, and spent the next several hours attempting everything that the game had to offer.At 9:00 AM he awoke, and realized that he had fallen asleep.

'Oops. Guess this game wore me out at some point,' he chuckled. 'But alas, I will return!' He put on his school uniform, and exited the booth before finally heading home. Kazuhito spent the weekend resting, scheming, and resisting the adult toys that were stored in his closet. He also had to do his homework, but his plan was consistently upon his mind. He knew that the fashion club did occasional makeover projects, so that would be step one on Monday.

Monday came like a flash, in which Kazuhito went to school about an hour earlier than usual. He went to the upstairs part of the building, or the upper-classman zone. He hoped that someone was there to be of assistance to him at such an early hour of the day. The classroom of the fashion club was like any other, except there were racks of clothes and sewing machines everywhere. There was one female student sewing what looked like a feminine pair of jeans, in which he stood directly beside her to get her attention. She had blond long hair and sapphire colored eyes, and her name didn't really matter to him. She finally recognized that he was there, and glanced up from her work.

"What can I do for you?" the female student wondered. She leaned back in her chair like she was attempting to be polite towards him even though she had something crucial to complete. "Are you here for a make over? Your hair is a mess…" Kazuhito had purposefully not brushed his top form to make himself look rather sloppy. He nodded his head, and she immediately stood up from her seat. "This won't do. Especially if you want a date."

"Yeah. Exactly." Kazuhito tried to hide in a wide grin since his idea was working so far, or almost too easily. "You see, there's this girl, but I feel like I am so ugly that she doesn't even know that I exist." The designer listened to his words, and she seemed to be about eighteen years old with five feet six inches of height. Her bust was medium sized.

"My name is Ayame. I will make you look so hot that every girl in this school will want to go out with you!" she told him while widely beaming. He spent a half-an-hour trying on various outfits, in which she made his hair look rather spiky plus cut off a bit of it to trim it down. He ended up in a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue shirt covered by a silver jacket with matching shoes. He had on cobalt tinted sunglasses to make his eyes mysteriously clouded over.

The renewed male thanked her for her services, and headed downstairs immediately while taking his belongings with him since he would need them for later on that day. He sauntered through the various hallways, and coolly passed by the female students without saying a word. His stride was upbeat and confident. Pretty soon most of the victims were eyeing him, and pursuing after him. A crowd of fan girls were cooing and teetering towards him or trying to get his attention. One girl with light lavender hair and purple eyes stood out to him, as he approached her.

"Hello." Kazuhito innocently stood across from her, and studied her body like a hawk. She was about five foot five, medium sized chest, and he remembered that her name was Reiko. She discovered an adult toy of his during class once, and despised him for publicly masturbating himself. He could not wait to see her expression while he pummels her with his dick. It fortunately happened a while ago, so she did not know who he was.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" she questioned him. The crowd of female students encircled them, as he picked up her right hand with his left hand, and softly pecked it with his lips. He slipped a note into her hand, which basically asked her out with the instructions about the date. Before he said anything he slipped away, and disappeared into the crowd. She opened up the letter, and immediately blushed in response to it.

'That went well, I guess,' Kazuhito contemplated while escaping towards the men's restroom. He changed back into his school uniform, restored his hair to normal, and put the extra clothes into a bag to return to the fashion club. If Reiko decided to agree to his request then he would be expecting a phone call real soon from her. If not, then he would just do the same incident all over again with someone else that had threatened him in the past. His evil plan was working out so far.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Date

Chapter Five: The Date

Kazuhito spent most of his afternoon doing his homework while waiting for his cell phone to go off, in which it eventually did. Reiko agreed to go out with him the following evening, and to go to the arcade with him to try out "Intricacy." The next day went rather swiftly by, as Kazuhito spent most of his time in class contemplating about the date. He went home, changed into the attractive attire, and picked up Reiko from her own residence. He took her to a local pizza restaurant, and then to the arcade. They discussed personal interests, goals, and surprisingly about video games. Reiko desired to play the risky arcade game since it had to do with virtual reality.

The couple arrived at the familiar building, and Kazuhito immediately escorted her to the back of the room in the upper left corner. He promised to not peek while she utilized the game, in which she stepped inside the booth while he stood there with an uncontrollably wide smirk upon his face. Of course he was going to look. The male student waited for three minutes, and slowly opened up the door. Reiko was already nude and comfortably sitting in the chair with the virtual reality goggles over her eyes. She picked the scene of a traditional Japanese style futon with cherry blossoms blowing petals through the windows.

A man with spiky purple hair was standing over her, as Kazuhito momentarily panicked. He shut the door behind him, and went up to the cushioned seat. He didn't have time to undress, as the non-player character was reaching out to grasp her chest across the television screen. Kazuhito did the same, and while in sync cupped both of Reiko's breasts with his bare hands.

'Oh!' Kazuhito held in a moan of astonishment. Her skin felt warm, soft, and tender like a water balloon. He just had his first feminine touch. The metal arms were not approaching her, as he had de-activated them at an earlier time, which was why that particular booth was so important to him. He continued to caress her boobs like the digital man was, and Reiko was also lightly groaning.

"The hands feel so real," Reiko thought aloud, or not aware of the pervert's presence. Kazuhito was closely watching the monitor and trying to keep up with the movements of the male oppressor. The guy in the game suddenly kneeled down, and began to lick the exposed feminine opening known as the pussy. Kazuhito did not.

'Ugh. I am not going to stick my tongue on that yet,' he whined. Reiko seemed puzzled, and let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. He could tell that the user was bewildered by the lack of the wetness against her inner thighs. Instead, he rubbed his hands along her upper limbs since the non-player character was grasping onto them in the game.

"I should be feeling his tongue, but nothing is happening," Reiko complained. "Someone is holding my legs though." The licking did not last for long, as the fingers were then inserted inside. Kazuhito copied this action, and stuck his right index finger into her pussy. It felt damp and squishy. Reiko wailed in response to the masturbation. "He's really fingering me! Ah! It feels so good!"

Kazuhito shifted his finger out and in several times while trying to match the speed of the character on the screen. The man eventually stopped, and exposed his dick. Kazuhito briskly unzipped his pants after withdrawing his hands from her, pulled out the condom that was in his right pants pocket, put it over his own penis, and felt his lower attire drop to the floor along with the condom wrapper. The balloon like item was pink and rubbery. It felt tight around his skin.

'I'm not ready!' Kazuhito was not fully erect just yet. However, he saw how defenseless Reiko was, and remembered that he was about to get laid for the first time. His manhood sprung up with life, and he thrashed it into her several seconds after the non-player character did so. 'Here goes nothing.' Reiko loudly wailed, as the penetration felt slick plus really thick.

"His cock is really inside of me!" Reiko stated. She had cherry red cheeks and seemed to be very satisfied by the insertion. "It's bigger than I expected." Kazuhito seized her legs, and began to shift himself inwardly and outwardly just like the imitator on the screen. He couldn't feel her inner walls directly, but the pussy felt like tender meat. His penis went deeply straightforward until it hit an inner edge, in which he would withdraw it before ramming it into her to reach the same position once again.

"The sounds and graphics are so realistic," Reiko commented while outwardly groaning in delight. "I may come soon though. The game must be going so fast on purpose, or in case there is a line of people waiting to use it." Kazuhito was also going over the sexual edge, as he went faster and harder than before.

'Real sex is so much better than anything else!' Kazuhito thought while grinning to himself. His forward thrusts began to go out of sync, as his desperation was overwhelming him. He couldn't wait to fill up the condom with his hot semen while hearing her embarrassing sexual sounds of an orgasm.

"The motions are not matching up, but I'm going to come anyway!" Reiko bellowed. She felt the dick go completely within, and her waist was twitching just like the penis that was inside of her. It was ramming and thrashing against her most sensitive corner. "I just hope that the ejaculation is correctly implemented." Kazuhito felt his own dick about to ejaculate, but he strongly tried to hold it back until the male non-player character did so. "C-Coming!"

The digital man paused, and held the penis in the user. Kazuhito did the same with one last aggressive thrust, and felt the ejaculation finally explode. His hips were quaking due to the orgasm, and Reiko was also lamenting in bliss. He felt the condom begin to fill up with his semen, as her womb began to inflate.

"Whoa! It feels like someone is toasting my insides!" Reiko remarked. "I feel like I'm being a man's personal toilet and consuming his overflowing seed!" Kazuhito felt horror overwhelm him, as the semen continued to expand the size of the condom. He didn't want it to pop, or for it to get stuck. However, the real after-sex feeling was too much for his penis to handle, or the waves of sexual relief were profoundly amazing.

Kazuhito finally stopped feeling his dick ejaculating, as he pulled out the condom along with his manhood. He was several seconds ahead of the scene in the game, but he had to depart before she removed the goggles from her eyes. They were both heavily breathing, as he put on his pants, put the tied up condom into his right pocket, and opened the door before shutting it behind him. He felt a bit dismayed for not executing his physical body at the same time as the game, but Reiko still seemed rather pleased with the results. He stood by the booth while trying to let out the after-sex breaths of exhaustion.

"There you are." The door opened a few minutes later, as Reiko stepped out with pink cheeks plus a look of drowsiness. He put his right arm around her, and took her towards the restroom, which was at the front of the structure. She seemed to be in a happy daze of content. "How was it?"

"It was weird," Reiko admitted with a smile. "It felt like a true virtual reality game, but the reaction time was a bit off. I still enjoyed it though, so thank you for taking me. I'm sorry that you had to wait for me for so long."

"It's fine," Kazuhito muttered with a shrug of the shoulders. "I will take you home. Just sit here for a bit to rest. It's a long walk back." Kazuhito sighed and stopped sauntering alongside her once they had reached the entrance to the women's restroom. She stepped inside, and he leaned against a nearby wall beside a trashcan. 'Well, the game itself was a lot of fun, but the date part isn't so grand. I'm just glad that I got to see her lewd side.' He removed the used condom from his pocket, and tossed it into the trashcan.

The next several evenings were repetitive date nights, or Kazuhito arranging meetings with a girl during the day, and taking her to the arcade at night for sex. He improved with each interaction, but a part of him wished that the scenes would last longer than just a few minutes. He was with one female student from school on a Thursday night, as he was sitting down on a chair waiting for his companion to return from the restroom. He was unaware of Hikari's attendance, as she was at the arcade as well on a random occasion.

'Kazuhito?' Hikari thought as she watched him heavily sigh. He seemed exhausted and had somewhat baggy eyes. She remained a distance away from him, and continued to observe the best friend from afar. He hadn't spoken to her all week at school, except to say good morning or good-bye. She wondered if her last words to him had caused him to become depressed or full of guilt. Hikari was about to step forward, but a different female student was already walking up to Kazuhito.

"Oh. Hello! Thank you for meeting me here," Kazuhito told the visitor. "I'm sorry that we did not have a proper dinner beforehand." The shorter one nodded her head, and giggled in response. Hikari could not see the details of the ally, except that she had a blond ponytail while wearing blue jeans plus a white jacket. Kazuhito stood up, and they both walked towards the pink booths known as "Intricacy." Hikari quietly followed them, and saw the blond partner enter the booth on the far left-hand corner of the room. "I'll wait out here. Take your time."

Hikari was standing behind one game stall, and had her head peeking out. She could see Kazuhito standing by the shut door. A few minutes passed, in which he also went into the same booth. Hikari did not know the game mechanics yet, but she did know that it seemed suspicious for such a long period of time between their entrances into the structure. She went up to the very booth, and waited about a minute before opening up the door. Her right hand pulled the door open with about an inch of sight.

She could see the nude user on the chair wearing virtual reality goggles, and Kazuhito was standing in front of her with his hands on her breasts. He was at such an odd angle that he did not see the crack in the doorway. The television screen was revealing the digital encounter of a man caressing a woman's upper bust. The two characters on the screen had blond hair, and were lying across a white bed in a sunlit bedroom. The male non-player character suddenly shifted his body from the top to the bottom of the female non-player character. He licked the feminine entrance with his tongue in the game, but Kazuhito simply stood there watching the monitor with heavy concentration.

'What is he doing?' Hikari wondered to herself. The dominant one sat up, and exposed the upright manhood. After several seconds Kazuhito unzipped his pants, and revealed his own erect penis. A condom was put over it. He pressed the tip against the victim's inner thigh area, and had a wide smirk of delight upon his face. 'Would he really violate an innocent girl?' Hikari felt paralyzed with horror and curiosity. She desired to scream out to stop him, but a part of her was wondering if the entire scene was a false alarm or a misunderstanding.

Kazuhito inserted his dick into the blond young lady, as the same exact incident was occurring on the television screen above them. The player lamented in a sexual but discomforting tone. The cock began to move inward and outward. His hands were gripping the sides of the chair. Hikari bit her lower lip in nervousness while slightly blushing. The sex continued onward, as the thrusting began to go faster and harder. The blond user began to loudly moan, and the sex began to intensify. Hikari immediately shut the latch, and let out a gasp of heavy astonishment. She had enough confirmation to justify Kazuhito's severe misconduct.

'Kazuhito is raping the player!' Hikari contemplated while holding back tears in her eyes. She felt her heart pounding with fright. 'I have to inform the arcade manager before Kazuhito continues to violate the students from school! No, I will need proof for such a strong accusation. He will probably come back and do this again possibly tomorrow. Friday nights were his usual pleasure hours of the week. I will install a camera, and make sure that he is caught in the act.'

Hikari departed from the arcade, and went to a local electronic store. She bought a miniature wireless video camera, and headed back to the arcade to install the device. Kazuhito and the date were both gone, so she went into the same booth before putting the camera below the tablet at an angle that was not visible from above. She went home, and waited. Hikari went to school on Friday, and treated her evening like any other usual event. However, she was secretly monitoring the camera on her laptop, and did indeed record Kazuhito assaulting a brunette girl while she was playing the game called "Intricacy."

Hikari went to Kazuhito's house Saturday morning, but did so with a plan. She went up to his bedroom like she usually did, and the male friend was surprisingly asleep. She figured that the sex wore him out, and he was tired from staying up so late.

"Good morning," she told him. Kazuhito sluggishly sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Good morning, Hikari," he sighed. "What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?" The pervert did not seem to have any devices with him, which was quite unusual. His eyes glanced over at her, and she faked a smile towards him.

"I barely saw you all week, so I was worried about you," Hikari explained. "Did I offend you?" Kazuhito shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you've done the opposite," he answered. "I've given up the toys, and I'm going out with girls to find a suitable girlfriend in order to get laid for real. With her permission of course." Hikari could barely continue to grin at him since she knew that he was lying directly to her face. "You're right. Why use toys when you can have the actual deal?"

"I see." Hikari paused and pressed her lower lip in uneasiness. "Kazuhito. Go on a date with me tonight. I would like to see for myself if you have really changed or not."

"Oh. I guess that's alright," he mumbled. "Meet me at the arcade at 8:00 P.M. There is this new game there that I would like you to play. It's really good. Life changing." The lass nodded her head, and then turned her body around to face the exit door. She didn't say anything else and departed from the pervert's bedroom.

Several hours passed as it was 8:00 PM, and the friends were gathered together at the same "Intricacy" game booth. Hikari was impressed by Kazuhito's cool attire, but she was too upset with him to really say anything about it. He escorted her into the game stall, and she watched as the door was shut to leave her alone with the controls. She sat on the chair, and put the goggles over her eyes. She still had her clothes on, and began to play the game.

Her surroundings altered into a bedroom during a sunset. A young man around her age suddenly appeared with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was completely nude. A digital version of Hikari, or a young adult with black hair and brown eyes greeted him on the bed. She overlooked the unrealistic fantasy, and focused on her actual atmosphere. She felt a faint footstep approach her due to the soft vibrations coursing along the floor of the game.

The man's hands extended forward and immediately reached for her bosom. His fingers squeezed her concealed breasts, as she uncontrollably yelped in surprise. The touch felt real, or informed her that Kazuhito was physically teasing her just like his previous dates. Hikari felt her heart briskly beat. Was Kazuhito really going to attack her like everyone else even though they were best friends? That question went through her thoughts while her boobs were constricted and compressed.

The man in view leaned down, and began to lick between Hikari's inner thighs, but she didn't feel anything at all since the hands had been withdrawn. Instead, she heard the sound of a zipper, and a jingling metal belt buckle. She began to cringe within knowing that she was about a minute away from losing her virginity. She attempted to fight the temptation to want more of the undesired sexual pleasure, in which she locked her upper thighs together even though her ankles were dangling off the sides of the cushion beneath her.

The digital opponent stood up and showed the tip of the dick to forewarn her of what was about to happen. Hikari felt someone grasp her legs and begin to pull them apart even though the image was simply not moving yet. She let out a scream, and began to physically struggle.

"What's going on here?" an older gentleman's voice hollered throughout the tiny space of the booth. Hikari removed the virtual reality goggles from her eyes, and glanced to see Kazuhito with his right hand gripping his penis while the arcade manager was barging in with a furious look upon his face.

"S-sir! This is not what it looks like it is!" Kazuhito said while stammering. The gray haired and blue eyed director grabbed Kazuhito's right hand, and stared down at him with anger. "I can explain! Hikari! Help me!"

"I'm sorry, Kazuhito," she retorted with a sigh. "You won't be able to feel excited while you rot in jail, and get expelled from school. I recorded you raping a female student, and the manager caught you while doing it to me. Your habits need to be disciplined, and you will receive punishment for harming your fellow classmates."

"They are not allies!" Kazuhito roared. "They are bullies! They deserve to feel the pain!" Kazuhito felt guilty and betrayed. He knew that he would not be able to escape the situation, but he felt saddened by Hikari's scheme to end his plans. He was removed from the game with his manhood dangling between his legs. He went towards the entrance to the building while many other gamers watched the arcade manager drag the pervert away. Hikari faded away into the distance with an expression of disappointment.

End of Chapter Five

The End


End file.
